


You'll Get Sick

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: (RTTE) Astrid gets sick and Hiccup decides to help make her feel better with more than just soup and tea.





	You'll Get Sick

It was an early morning on Dragons Edge, the sun was just beginning to make its way up with the golden light establishing the beginning of a new day.

Hiccup and Toothless were at the stables, waiting on Astrid to show so that her and Stormfly could go on the morning flight they had scheduled the previous day. 

Many more minutes passed and the sun was high in the sky now. She was late and Astrid was never late. Hiccup and Toothless made their way down to Astrid’s hut and knocked on the door, “Astrid, it’s Hiccup.” 

There was a groan, ruffling of some blankets, and then footsteps. The door finally opened but what stood in front of him was shocking. It was Astrid but it didn’t look like Astrid. Her nose was red, cheeks flushed, her face was pale, and her eyes were droopy and not as blue as they usually were. 

Hiccup was about to speak but was interrupted by a fit of her sneezes. 

“You’re sick.” Hiccup stated the obvious. 

“Please tell me something I don’t already know, Hiccup.” She rolled her droopy eyes. 

“I guess that means no flying today.” Hiccup stated the obvious and Astrid looked at him like she would punch him any second if she had the slightest bit of energy to do so. 

Astrid coughed a few times and asked, “Can I go back to bed now or are you just going to keep staring at me all day?”

Hiccup placed his hand on the back of his neck and stepped away from the door, “Right. Let me know if you need anything. Feel better.” Astrid shut the door and he heard her shuffle her way back into bed. 

Knowing the stubborn Viking that Astrid was, she wouldn’t ask if she needed anything. So, since Hiccup’s morning plans were cancelled he decided he would take care of the girl he cared so much about. 

He spent all morning making some soup and tea for Astrid. Eventually, the other riders woke up and asked why Hiccup was cooking soup for breakfast. He told them Astrid was sick and to just go about their daily routines. 

Snotlout freaked over the word sick and spent the day in the woods by the Edge probably taking a nap. No one was complaining there. The twins blew something up that Hiccup had to yell at them for later and tell them to fix. And Fishlegs spent the day working on his new Dragon Cards. 

By the afternoon, the sun had warmed up the cool air and he figured it would be a good time to take the soup and tea to the sick Viking. 

He knocked on the door once again, but there was no shuffling like before. He knocked once more and heard a weak “come in, Hiccup.” The boy pushed the door open with his elbow, since his hands were full. 

“How are you feeling?” Hiccup asked. Astrid just groaned in response and hadn’t even looked at the boy once. Her eyes were closed and she looked worse than she did this morning. “That’s what I thought. So, I made you some tea and soup.” 

This got her attention. She opened her eyes and sat up a little, “I don’t want any. I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not. I spent all morning making it and I guarantee that it will make you feel better.” 

She sat there and stared at the boy for a few moments. before agreeing to eat the soup and drink the tea. 

That was easy. She must feel really terrible. Hiccup thought.

“What do you want first? Tea or soup?” 

“Soup.” She coughed. 

Hiccup placed the cup of tea on the table beside her bed and handed her the bowl of soup. She had a few spoonful’s before relaxing a little. Hiccup could tell the soup was beginning to make her feel better as some color was returning to her face. He had a little grin on his face as he sat beside the girl on her bed. 

“Wipe that smug grin off your face, Haddock, or I’ll dump this hot soup in your lap.” Astrid said after a few more spoonful’s. 

“Is that the proper way to treat the guy taking care of you?” Hiccup joked and she just rolled eyes and continued to eat her soup. 

She finished a few sips later and then Hiccup handed her the tea. There was something about this moment that made Hiccup’s heart beat a little faster. It was just him and Astrid, alone, and sitting really close to one another. 

“Thank you, Hiccup.” Astrid said after a few moments of silence. He turned to see her staring at him and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. 

A few strands of blonde hair from her messy braid had made their way on her face and before Hiccup even knew what he was doing, his hand was at her face and brushing the hair away. His hand lingered on her flushed cheek for a moment before Hiccup began to lean in closer. He paused when she said, “Don’t kiss me, you’ll get sick.” 

Hiccup didn’t listen and kissed her anyways. 

 

Two days later, it was Astrid who was making the sick Hiccup tea and soup. 

As she walked into his hut, wondering why he wasn’t at breakfast, she looked at the boy and the look on her face said, “you brought this on yourself.” 

Hiccup chuckled, which led to a few coughs, and said, “Totally worth it.”


End file.
